The prevalence of wireless communication continues to expand as user's desire the convenience of wireless communication between devices. One area of wireless communication that has experienced significant expansion is the connection of clients (e.g., a wireless handheld device, laptop, and so on) with network stations, such as to access local or wide area networks, e.g., a corporate intranet, the Internet and so on. Traditional techniques that were employed to locate network stations, however, could be inefficient in certain instances and therefore needlessly consume time of a user of the client and the resources of the client itself in locating the network station.